I don't need a babysitter!
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally is a 15 years old girl and has a huge crush on popstar Austin moon. But her mom has no money to buy a ticket to one of his concerts. . Ally is disappointed. But when her mother goes away for a week for her job her mother calls a babysitter. Suddenly Austin Moon turned out to be the babysitter! What will happend?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of 'I don't need a babysitter' say what you think and i hope that you will enjoy! O, btw, i will update everyday! :) My english is bad but i will try to write correct english... ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 1 That Isn't Fair!_

I opened my eyes. I was greeted with photos of Austin Moon. I was crazy about him. My room was full of posters. Call me obsessed, i don't care. I loved him. I got up and walked over to my computer. I opened twitter and clicked on Austins account. I read his latest tweet.

_Hey everyone, I'm going on tour! First to Miami, hope to see you there!_

OMG! Austin Moon came to Miami, I lived in Miami. I ran in the living room and started to scream spontaneously. Mom looked at me cofused. "What is going on Alicia?" I sighed angrily. "Mom! Don't call me Alicia! And why I'm screaming? Austin Moon goes on tour and he gives a concert in Miami, and guess what, I live in Miami!" Alicia, you know that i don't have the money to buy you tickets to some guy who thinks that he can sing." "MOM! Austin isn't just some guy! He has perfect hair, a sixpack, and dreamy eyes, and a angle voice." i said dreamly. "I need to go mom! You don't understand! This is the only chance i got. Please let me go to Austin!" i begged. "No, now go, i need to do some stuff. I was angry. Mom hated me. I loved Austin, and it was my dream to meet him since I was, like 13 years. I runned into my room and layed on my bed. I cried. This was unfair.

I was rattled. I never asked for anything. I never whined. I never asked for much. Just this.

Then i heard my Phone

**Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened**

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is there one thing  
That I wish you knew  


"Hey Ally! You also heard about Austin Moon! He comes to Miami! OMG! This is great, we are going to meet him! Finally! " I sighed. "Trish, i can't go. Mom said she has no money and she wont let me go! "i said getting angry again. "Ally, this is the big thing! This is our dream! You can't miss this. " "Trish, please stop this, I'm not really in the mood now, bye" i said hanging up. I just wanted to cry. Call me a dramaqueen. I don't care.

I walked in the bathroom. I put some music on and started singing my favourite song.

**You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel smile  
From a magazine  
But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere  
There's a side of you  
No one's ever seen**

Hey now, baby  
No doubt about it  
Girl, you drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty  
To the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny  
You make me want it all  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess  
I kind of like it  
That you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard  
I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it

No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart 

Mom came into the room. I stopped the music. "What?" I asked. "Alicia, I'm going away for a busnisstrip.. I am away for a week. " "Oh, and then I'm home alone?" I said hopefully. "No, I'm going to call a babysitter." she said. "Mom! I don't need a babysitter! "i yelled.

**This was chapter 1, please say what you think, i hope you liked it. I will update tomorrow! xoxo cu later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

**This is the next chapter! I promise i will update everyday! Thank you so mutch for the reviews, follows and favs! They mean so mutch to me! So, i hope you enjoy! xoxo**

_Chapter 2 Nightmare_

"I'll don't let you home Alone Alicia." "Don't call me Alicia mom! And I'm already 15! " It was quiet for a moment. "Alicia, i know you think it is stupid. But you are only 15. I'm going to find a babysitter for the week. " With that she walked away. There I was, angry, I was treated like a baby. Update, in 2 months a was 16 years old. I ran my room and i opened my computer. I looked at the site of the ticket sales. A ticket cost $ 170. About 8 days was the concert. Mom would go away tonight. I stared for a while to the screen. I realized that I wasn't going to the concert of my dreams. Mom knocked on my door. "Come in" i say irritated. She opened the door carefully and sat on my bed. "Alicia, I've been having trouble to find a Babysitting. A boy of 18, . He is this week your babysitter. What was he? Alex, no ... Ashton.. No, I do not know his name anymore. I think he is nice. I'm going away tonight. He is there on 12. I'm going to grab my stuff. " She walked out of the room. What was I supposed to do now? She was so annoying. A boy of 18? Yes! (sarcasm) I walked in the living room and turned off the tv. I eventually heard the door slamming shut. I picked up the chips and started to watch movies. Before I knew it it was time to go to bed. I ran upstairs and put my pj on.

_Dream_

I was 6 years old. I was with dad on the way to Disneyland. I was in the front in the child seat. Dad was on the phone. He had a fight with mom. They yelled at each other. "No Patricia! I'm fed up, I want to have a fun day with Ally. Shut up! I don't want to hear your shit! " I was scared. Dad no longer focused on the way. "Daddy, watch out!" i screamed in terror. But it was to late. A truck slammed into us. The car flew through the air and landed upside down. I was alive but was crying. When I looked up I saw dad bleeding next to me. It flowed out of his head. His eyes closed. I started to scream. There came a man running to me. He cut the strap through and freed me. I was dragged away from my father. I screamed and screeched in fear. My father was the ambulance inlaid. I was being held by one of the doctors. I tried to break free. "Daddy!" I screamed again. Tears running down my cheeks.

_end of dream_

I opened my eyes. I was crying. I skipped the blanket off me and ran frantically down. I saw a blond boy sitting on the couch. When he heard me coming he looked worried at me. I stiffened when I saw who it was. You are kidding me right now! My babysitter was ... was ... Austin Moon!

**sorry, this chapter was short, but it is a great cliffhanger! :D Ok, i will update tomorrow so don't worry! 3 Love you all! xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 What The Hell

**Thank you so mutch for all the comments! I love you guys already! :) I write for you and i will Always be, you people are the one who make me happy! So, enjoy the brand new chapter from 'I don't need a babysitter' **

_Chapter 3 What The Hell_

I stood there frozen, I still cried. "Is everything ok Alicia, i mean Ally?" he said worried. "W..what ... doess ... what ... does ...Austin ...Moon ... in ...my home? "i stutterd. "I'm your babysitter for this week, your mom was desperate." he said. "Why are you crying?" he said. Then I remembered my dream again. I started crying harder. Austin got up and walked over to me. He picked me up and carried me to the sofa. He explained to me on his lap, and hugged me. "I. .. love ... i.. love you... "i said between sobbing. I was sitting on the lap of Austin Moon. "Aww. thank you ... Did you had a nightmare? "i nodded. I hugged him tight and cried into his shoulder. "I had ... a flashba ... ack of the dead of my father." he kissed my forhead. "Shhh ... I'm here ..." he whispered in a soothing tone. I closed my eyes and listened to the soothing words he whispered in my ear. I was shaking all the time. "I'm a really big fan of you." i said again. "Then this will be a great week i think." he said laughing softly. "I don't think you want to see my room, i mean, your face is seriously everywhere!" I looked up to see his face. I tried hard not to fangirl. "Maybe i want to see how mutch you love me." he answered with a wink.

I blushed like crazy. "Did your mom not say that i was going to babysit you?" he asked. "No, she didn't even know who you were, she didn't know how you look like." he smiled at me. "You needed to see your face when you saw me! It was really entertaining. " I was so embarrassed. I was acting like an weirdo at him. "Do you want to watch tv with me?" he asked. "Shure" i said. He moved me off of his lap and put me down. I was disappointed. Otherwise he could not see the tv of course. We watched tv for a long time. You know that cliche moment when you fall asleep on the shoulder of the boy. This was the other way around. Austin eventually layed on my shoulder. He was mutch taller than me. I laid his head on my lap. I heard him snoring gentle. most guys were very unattractive like this. But gosh! He was always cute! I mean, did you see his face. I stroked his hair while I tried the concentrate on the television. This was like the best day ever! Like, look at me, who layed there now on my lap? My crush.

It was getting late. I wanted to get up. But Austin was pretty heavy, I couldn't let Austin sleep on this couch. I decided to sleep here. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft breathing of Austin. I drift into a dreamless sleep. I was exhausted.

I woke up and looked around me. Why did i lay on the couch? When I looked on my lap I saw Austin. I was shocked greatly. I squeaked. I suddenlu realized what had happened yesterday. Something weird. I was hoping I had not awakened him. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. How I knew? I stared at him all the time. To that fucking beautiful closed eyes of him. When he saw me he laughed. "Hey Ally? Already a bit accustomed to Austin Moon on your lap? "he said smiling. "Yes, yes popstar," I responded, grinning. He jumped up and stretched. "Austin? Why do you live around here? My mom said that "" I got a temporary apartment. And as long as I don't get suffered by paparazzi everything is fine."

"If you really are a fan you know certainly what my favorite food is?" Like i didn't know pfttt. "Pancakes, duuh! I will make some! "i said walking to the kitchen. He jumped up and shouted "Yeaah!" like a little kid of 5 years old. Hahah cutie!

**End of the chapter! Update tomorrow! Bye cutiees! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Me What You See

**I have so mutch followers and reviews and favs already! More then in my other story after chapter 3. Thank you so freaking mutch! :D**

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned anything, but i don't :(**

_Chapter 4 Tell Me What You See_

I tried so hard to behave normally. But that was enormously difficult! I was almost 3 years in love with him. He had a girlfriend Kira, a skinny barbie. Ugh ... Me and Austin sat together at the table, facing each other. With a big stack of Pancakes infront of us. I suddenly felt my cellphone vibrate. I took out my cellphone from my pocket and opened the message from an anonymous number.

_Hey bitch! about that project, you gonna do that alone. You think you're the best. but the truth is hard. You are ugly, and no one loves you, why do you think your mother is away for a week? She wants to get rid of you, just like the rest of this world! :P_

There rolled a tear down my cheek. Austin looked away from his pancakes. "Is everything ok?" he asked. I nodded. It was not possible to say anything without bursting into tears. He looked at my mobile and then back at me. "What said the text?" he asked. "Uhmm ... That ... uhmm "but Austin cut me off. "Give that to me." he forced. I shook my head determined. "Ally, give it to me." he said. He reached out his hand. I was afraid of the tone in his voice. I put my mobile gently in his hand. He grabbed it and read my text. "This is really hard. How dared she to say something like that? "he said after a minute. "I think you just need to hear it from others before you know the truth." i say with a quivering voice.

I didn't dare to look at Austin. "Ally? Do you believe her? " he asked. I looked at him very briefly but I said nothing. Suddenly he got up and grabbed my wrist, he dragged me along to the second floor. "Where's your room?" I pointed to the door at the end of the corridor. We walked into the room. O shit, my room, filled with posters O_o. "Nice room." he said laughing, but he focused on me again. He walked me to the mirror. He stood behind me. "Ally?" he said softly. "What do you see if you look in the mirror?" Mom always said i was beautiful. But there are mothers for. I took a look in the mirror. "I.. i see a ugly girl with red eyes from crying. Fat body, that no one likes. Short messy hair that never looks good. And ... a girl that is worthless. " There was a difference. Who say things for attention. or it was just the truth.

**Hope you liked this chapter, i will update tomorrow! Yeah! Love you all! Don't forget to review, because i want to know what you think! If you have any ideas, please, there welcome! Byeeezz**


	5. Chapter 5 Melody Dinner

**Hey there, this is chapter 5! I love you all, you are so sweet! People asked me how old Austin and Ally. Ally is 15 years. Almost 16. I did this so that her mom thought ally was to young to leave her alone at home. If Ally was 18 year old she recommended didn t need a babysitter. Austin is 18 years. because the mother of Ally needs someone who is older than her own daughter. So thats why she is 15 ad Austin 18. Hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

_Chapter 5 Melody Dinner_

There formed more tears in my eyes. I Always thought about myself as ugly. I was not extremely bullied. But I did become ugly. But when I heard myself say it I realized it was I so stupid. Why did is say that to Austin?. Now I had screwed it up.. Just as the mirror i saw Austin staring at me. "You think You are worthless?" he asked quietly. "That's what I said." I replied. "You're not ugly, or fat, or worthless. You are perfect the way you are. " I melted. But I shook myself awake. Don't Ally, He didn't mean that. "You always Talk to yourself?" he asked. "Did i say that out loud?" I asked shameful. "Yes, and I do not lie Ally, you're a pretty girl." I blushed. A boy never said that to me. "Do you have any plans?" I said. He shook his head. "I need to babysit you:)." he said smiling. "You go along to Melody Dinner? Since they have the most delicious sandwiches, pancakes and fries! " His eyes light up. "pancakes?!" I nodded. "Are you never tired of eating pancakes?" I asked laughing. "No, pancakes are way too delicious!"

a few minutes later in Melody Dinner:

"This is like the best shop ever." he said smiling. "I know right!" Then i looked up to see fucking slut Cassidy in a uniform. Since when works this bitch here? She walked towards us with a huge smirk on her face. "Are you... like THE Austin Moon?" she said excited. "Yes i am." he said happily. Then Cassidy saw me. "Ally ugghh" she said. "is this fan bothering you?" she said looking towards Austin. "Uhmm, in fact-" but he was cut of by Cassidy. "Ally, you just need to exept that people like Austin don't like you. Just give it up! That you can't go to his concert doesn't mean you have to stalk him!" she said bitchy. "In fact. Ally is here with me. I live with her for the week. And don't talk to Ally like that. She is a really nice girl. So i think we take 3 pancakes and... a hotdog?" he asked me. I nodded. Cassidy walked away. She looked pissed of. "That was a bitch! Is she Always that mean?" he said. I nodded. "Ever since freshman year. She is like the popular girl in our school. I hate her guts." i said disgusted by saying her name. "Thanks Austin for standing up for me." he smiled sweetly at me. "You're welcome." A few minutes later another woman came to bring the pancaked and sandwiches. "I'm happy Cassidy didn't bring it." i say. We ate everything and chated like forever. When we were done i stand up en took my jacket. "This was fun!" i say. He nodded. "Yes, and the pancakes are awesome!" "Yes Austin, i believe you." Austin could be such a kid. It was kinda cute. At home i layed on a mattress. Austin in my bed. Austin layed under me blanket. We had a discussion about who was going to lay in my bed. But I didn't want him to sleep on a mattress. I thought that Austin was asleep. It was cold under my blanket. I shivered. "Are you cold?" Austin asked sleeply. He wasn't asleep? "A little." i whispered. "Come here" he said.

I doubted but crawled in bed with him. In his warm arms. He had a shirt on. :( "Goodnight Goodnight" Austin "Alls" That was the last thing that i heard before i fell asleep.

**Sorry that it is Always so short. But i try hard to mak my english correct. So it takes really long to make this. I hope you guys understand. byee till tomorrow xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Fairytail

**Fanfiction had some problems, thats why i'm updating so late. There was something with error. It is really late in holland. So this chapter will be short. I'm so sorry! Hope you will still enjoy :)**

_Chapter 6 Fairytail_

i woke up in the arms of no other then Austin Moon. I mean, i didn't fangirled that mutch. But he was so sweet, and cute. we were close to each other. My head layed on his chest. Shit! I thought. Austin had a girlfriend. I pulled his arms away and moved away from him. I tried to sleep. Austin moved much in his sleep. So he came closer to me. I shoved away again. Suddenly I fell of the bed. I slammed to the ground.

"Ouch" I groaned. I stood up fast. Austin opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I could not say that he was not allowed to cuddle with me. He had a girlfriend. But he cuddled with me in his sleep. That meant nothing. Otherwise it would appear as if I thought he liked me. Why would he like me. He had a hot celebrity girlfried. I was a fan. In al those story's from Cinderella they ended up together. But my life was no fairytail. And i hated it. Because it meant that i would never find the guy of my dreams. The guy that would make me feel special. Worth it. The kind of boy who gives his heart to be with you. That was not gonna happen to me. But a girl could dream right? Dreaming about the prince on the white horse. But still, i loved that kind of movies. I loved movies with cliche moves. I fantasized about it. That the guy would try those moves. I loved love.

"Uhmm" i was clumsy. Don't worry. I'm fine." "Did you sleep well? " he asked. I remembered his arms around me. And the dreams i had this night, about me and Austin in a fairytail. "Yes" i said smiling at him.

**I said it would be short, i'm sorry... I feel kinda bad about it. I hope i can update a long chapter tomorrow because i have weekend! :D xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Just Some Fan

**Whoho! Chapter 7 people! So mutch reviews and follows and likes! I love you so mutch everyone! Ok... So i don't know how long this chapter will be. I have a test france in 2 days and i need to learn. But i promised you all a chapter so this is what you get! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

_Chapter 7 Just Some Fan_

Austin stood up._ ring ring_. It was Austins mobile. "Ehm.. This is my girlfriend. I need to take this. I nodded. With that he walked out of the room. Most of the time i wasn't the kind of sneaky person. But when i heard Austin saying my name i walked slowly downstairs and brought my ear to the door. I listened carefully.

"Baby, don't you worry. She is just 15. I'm just babysitting her. No, i don't like her. But her mom needed someone. No, nothing is going on. Dón't you worry." It was quiet for a second. "No Kira, I pretend to like her, she is a fan you know."

My heart sunk. Ik ran upstairs. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I mean, i really met him 2 days ago. But i thought he liked me. Is this just for my mom? Nothing more. He doesný like me around him. I couldn't blame him. I believed everything he said yesterday. Tears were ruinning down my face. Why would i cry about this. I knew it... I just knew it. I unlocked the door and wiped my tears away. I put my biggest smile on. He sat on the couch watching tv. I sat next to him en we watched tv. I was bored. And Austin knew it.

"Want to go to the beach?" he asked. "Why?" i responsed. "Because that is fun. It is fun to be around you!" he said smiling. _Liar! Liar! Ass on fiar! _"thanks, that sounds fun"i said fake smiling. Oh god, he was so cute. Ally Marie Dawson, stop it right now! I said to myself. I changed into my bikini and dressed into a yellow dress. I took two towels and we walked to te beach. It was only like 15 minutes away. Austin was talking, but i didn't hear anything. I just repeated what Austin said to kira in my head. Again and again. We sat down and i took of my dress. Austin took of his shirt and i just stared at his sixpack. He smirked. "Like what you see?" he said teasing. "You wish!" i said laughing. Austin stood up. "I'm going to get icecream, want some?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm going to swim." he walked away and i jumped into the sea.

I was already pretty far into the sea. Suddenly a huge wave came out of nowhere. The wave took me under water. And before i could do anything my lungs were filled with water. I got no more air and it became harder to keep my eyes open. Suddenly everything went black.

**So this was onther short one, i never know how long it will be, but if there is a good cliffhanger i take it :D byee, till tomorrow XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8 Drowning

**This is chapter 8! Thanks for everything you said! So here is a new chapter! Hope you will like it! xoxo**

_Chapter 8 Drowning_

I was slowly waking up. I had my eyes still closed. I felt 2 pair of lips on my mouth. O my gosh, Austin kissed me! A sort of. I did my best not to kiss back tremendously. Haha. His lips touched my lips. He blew air into my mouth. But his lips touched my lips! Ieeepp:D I opened my eyes in shock and gasped. Austin let go of me. I noticed that I was lying on the sand. There were dozens of people around me. I watched with big eyes to Austin. He ... kissed me? A sort of. "Ally? Are you okay? "he said concerned. "I-I am o-k-k-ay" i say stutters. My face was probably red. I was shaking. "You cold?" he asked. I nodded. He searched around for a towel but those were nasty. He looked panicky. "Austin, i-it do-e-s-snt m-m-matt-er." i said still shaking. He came over me and hugged me tight. "I thought you would die." he whispered. I thought he was crying because i heard a sob. I threw my arms around his neck and breathed gently in and out. "You saved me..." i whimpered softly. The next moment he lifted me up. "I bring you home." he said.

In the car it was quiet. I thought about that kiss the whole time. I touched my lips with my thump. Austin was looking at the road. Then i stared at him. I adored his wild hair. His eyes were focused tightly on the road. He looked briefly at me and smiled. Shit! "Why are you staring at me?" he asked softly. I looked away emberessed "I... i just can't believe that you saved me with y." i cut myself off. Well done Ally! (sarcasme) "i mean, when i was drowning. Yes, th-that is what i said yeah" i said nervously. "I know what you wanted to say Ally. Lips, yes, i saved you with my lips." he said grinning. I blushed. Lips, austin his freaking delicious lips. "Thanks..." he said laughing. "Ow gosh, i said that out loud again didn't i?'" i turned my head away from him. "Yes you did Ally" the silent took over the car. We didn't talk. I maked a total fool of myself in front of Austin. Good job ally, good job :/

**This was chapter 8, hope you liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9 You said what!

**This chapter is chapter 9 people! I have so mutch reviewwsss and it means so mutch to me. Sorry again about my short chapters. I try but it doesnt Always work out very well. I hope you all stay with me till the end! **

_Chapter 9 You said what?!_

I can't believe i said that to Austin. Now he knows for shure i like him. But the weird part was that he stayed cool all the time. He didn't acted all weird around me. I sat on the couch. Kira was talking to him again. I remembered what he said to me. And every Phone call was the same. "She doesn't mean anything to me." but this time it was worse. So mutch worse. "Yes, i want to be with you. Its more fun to be around you, believe me. I rather be with you" then i started crying. We were together here for almost 4 days. It was dark, and i thought we had so mutch fun together. I cried into the pillow. Because i thought that Austin was upstairs in my room. Suddenly he walked in. "Ally? What is going on?" he said worried. He hugged me tight. I tried to not drown in his hug. It was all fake. All of it. He pulled away quietly. "Tell me Ally" he whispered softly. "I know." i mumble. "What?" he said. probably he couldn't hear me. "I know!" i scream, angry. "I know what you say ok! I know what you said to Kira. I heard you every day! EVERY FREAKING DAY! I heard everything you said about me." i said calming down. "And i didn't want to believe it. Because then you did nice again. I thought you lied." He stared at me in shock. "I-i-" he stutterd. "Whatever" i say harsh. I walked upstairs and layed down in my bed. Under the blanket. Hiding my head. I started crying again. 5 minutes later Austin walked into the room. "Look Ally-" but i cut him of. "Bye" i say. I took my blanket en stood up. "I'm going to sleep on the couch" i say. I ignored his stare and shut the door. Ik layed down and closed my eyes. I drifted into a deep sleep.

_Dream:_

_I was in a white room. With nothing in it. Suddenly i saw my dad. "Dad!" i cried. I ran towards him. But with every step i took he walked a step back. "Dad?" i asked scared. "Why are you walking away?" i asked panicking. How harder i run how more he faded. Till he was gone. My father was gone. "_

_End of dream_

I woke up in the arms of Austin. He held me thight while he sang to me.

**There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know**

**End of chapter! See you tomorrow everyboddyyy :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Comforting

**This is freaking chapter 10! Sorry i update this late but i was so busy with school. But i keep my promise and update everyday. And maybe my chapters are not that long but that means that there will be alot of chapters! I have more than 100 reviews! Thank you so mutch! You people make my day every morning i wake up and see the comments of everyone! So enjoy another chapter of 'I don't need a babysitter" **

**Disclaimer: i forget this alot but i don't own anything :(**

* * *

_Chapter 10 comforting_

Why was Austin making this so freaking hard for me. He just hit the right buttons. He held me thight en snuggeld with his head in my hair. I didn't know what to do or say. Because Austin was driving me crazy. Giving me 1000 butterflies that fought to come out my fucking belly. He kept comforting me. "Why was you so mean to me Austin?" i say sobbing in his embrace. Hugging him tight while crying. "Why does it hurt so mutch..." i whimpered.

"shhhh ... Maybe you don't understand. But if i said Kira the truth she would come and get me. Then i couldn't see you anymore. And it is to mutch fun with you to leave you. "he said softly. "And what is the truth?" i asked. "That i like being around you. That you are a great girl and you feel like a friend. "yes ... see this? friendzoned ... (sarcasm) I smiled. I looked into his brown orbs. "So you lied to Kira?" He nodded.

Our legs layers over each other. "I had another nightmare about my father" I muttered. I started to cry again. He wiped my tears away and leaned over to me. He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'm here with you if you need me." he said. I was red. I started to blush. I crawled closer to him so that his chin was on my head.

"You are only here for 4 days" i whispered sadly. "I'm not going to see you ever again." i gave his shoulder a soft kiss. "I don't let that happen Ally. I'll give you my number and you are getting a ticket for my concert. "he said. I smiled. "You are the best!" i laughed.

"What time is it?" i asked. "Its midnight. You should go to sleep. "he said, standing up. I pulled him back by his arm. "Please stay with me Austin. I feel safe with you. And you are warm. "i said kinda embarrassed. He laughed. "Shure. I will stay with you Alls "he whispered. He layed next to me and put his arm around me. He pulled me close to him and i layed on his chest. "Goodnight Ally" he whispered while kissing the top of my head. "Sweet dreams" That night i slept amazing!

* * *

**This was chapter 10. It is now almost midnight so i am really tired right now. BTW, you need to listen this song: Boyce Avenue - Broken Angle. I was listening to this while writing this chapter. :) Next chapter comes tomorrow :D xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 Slap In The Face

**Tomorrow i have no school so this chapter is a little longer then the others. I hope you like this chapter! 3 ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 11 Slap In The Face_

* * *

I woke up because of my alarm clock. It was time for school. Pfff. I saw that i layed on my own bed, not on the mattress. Instead Austin... He was so stubborn!

**I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like  
I can get your heartbeat beating like that  
You know you got my heartbeat beating like  
Aye-aye, Aye-aye, (A), Aye-aye, Aye-aye**

Austin woke up and smiled sleeply at me. "Cool song!" he said winking at me. I stood up and walked over to my closet. "I have school today. You can do what you want, i don't have mutch classes so i will be home soon." i said. "I think i'm going to watch a movie or something." I walked into the bathroom with my jeans and red top. I locked the door and put it on. I opened the door en looked in my mirror. "Cool outfit!" he said. Boys huh, everything is 'cool' haha. I blushed. Austin had always a way to make me blush. "T-thanks" i stuttered. I took an apple from the table and shouted: "See you later!" "BYE!" i heard. With that i walked out and run to the bus.

In school i searched for my locker. I opened my locker and put my books in it. When i turned around i saw Cassidy smirking at me. My heart began to beat fast. "So Ally, i saw you and Austin hanging out in Melody Dinner. It is so funny that i want to be your friend right? FRIEND! Because he has a girlfriend. He doesn't like you that way." she laughed hard. I stared at her disbelieving. "Maybe it isn't that bad that you two are friends. Because it will be so mutch more painfull that he never likes you! Because you Ally are a ugly fat bitch. You know it, i know it" she winked at me with a smirk. What the hell just happend? She...Cassidy... She was right. This was a torture for me. But... I didn't know anymore. I just tried to ignore the comments.

Suddenly after math class Kathy, Cassidy and Jo came over to me. "I just feel so sorry for you" Jo said sad. Huh? "Why?" i asked confused. "You are so ugly. I'm going to help you." the next moment her fist touched my head. I fell to the ground and everything started spinning. After a couple of minutes ( nobody helped me) i found a way to stand up. I walked to home because i missed the fucking bus because of that bitches.

. I stumbeled a couple of times. I walked trough alleys and so mutch streets. And finally i came to my house. I opened the door quietly. Austin was still watching tv. I probably had i black i so i didn' want him to see me. "You're home?!" he said happy. "Yes, uhm. I am. t-tired" i said nervous. "I'm going upstairs." i walked upstairs when Austin yelled. "Ally? Is everything alright? Come here for a sec." o gosh. "No, it doesn't matter. I am re-eally tired ok." "What is going on?" he asked. He walked towards me and i ran upstairs. Austin caught me from behind and dragged me to the livingroom. Still not able to see my face. He turned me around.

"WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR FACE?!" he yelled in shock. "I-i.. I ummm" Austin cut me of. "Who did this?" "ALLY!" He sounded really angry. "So-m-e g-i-irls on school." i sunk to the ground because i was really dizzy. He took my arms and pulled me on the couch. "I'm going to take care of you. It is only a bruise. You are not going to school." "But-" i tried but i was cut of by Austin. "No buts." he walked away and a few minutes later he was back. "See, i took care of it. Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded. "Here, sleep on the couch, so i can see you." i nodded again and closed my eyes. My head hurted so mutch. It pounded the whole time. Eventually I fell into a light sleep.

I woke up by Austins voice. "Ally, wake up" i opened my eyes carefully. Austin had a plate in his hands with pancakes. "This are pancakes with nutella, i hope you like them." he said excited. I took a bit and smiled at Austin. "these are delicious. Don't you want some?" i asked. "No, they are all for you."

**This was a longer chapter! So hope you liked it and see you all tomorrow! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Just A Dream?

**OMG! Thank you so mutch! My story is seen for 13000 times! And so mutch reviews! Thank you so mutch! Ok, here is another chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and ally**

_Chapter 12 Just a dream?_

* * *

I ate 3 pancakes. They were delicious. Austin stared at me the whole time.

I turned red but ignored it as mutch a i could. "You're eyes needs ointment. Give me a moment" before i could say anything he was gone. I heard things fall and laughed. "second door left!" i yelled. "Thanks!" he yelled back. A few minutes later Austin came back. He pulled out some ointment en took it in his hand. "Let me help you." he said sweetly. I nodded. I brushed his finger over mijn closed eyes. I think a blushed like crazy. His finger touched my eyes gentle and then my cheek. Then he was done. "Done..." he said. I dared to open my eyes to see Austin like 2 inges away. He took my breath away. Litarlly. I forgot to breath. I breathed out eventually. "T-thanks" i whispered staring at him. Stop it Ally! I said to myself. I snapped out of it and chuckeled. "Ehm... i think that i'm going to sleep." i stood up and was about to walk upstairs when Austin stopped me. "Let me carry you, you don't want to pass out don't you?" he asked grinning. "Very funny Austin!" i said hitting him playfully. He picked me up and dragged me to my room. I was so tired. I was almost asleep. I layed me in my bed. "A-austin.. I, you can sleep- on my bed." i said almost asleep. He stroked my hair gentle instead of awnsering. He always won when he did that. Because I was asleep in a couple of seconds. I fell asleep.

It was so weird. Because i woke up alone. Nobody was home. The table was clean and the couch was clean too. OMG! I started to panick. Maybe this all was a dream. I didn't meet Austin Moon, maybe mom would be back from work and nothing would be happend. I started to cry. I fell on the couch and layed my head in the pillow. I heard a door open. I thought mom was back but instead Austin stood there. "Ally? Why are you cying?" i runned into his arms and hugged him tight. "Thank god." i mumbled. "What sup?" he said worried. "Its nothing, it's- i'm just happy that this is really happening. I woke up and you were gone, i thought it was all a dream" i said trying not to cry all over again. He smiled at me. "No Ally, this is not a dream." I smiled shy. "Where were you?" i asked. "O, my girlfriend called me and i didn't want to wake you up." he said cooly. Ugh Girlfriend, Kira, i was a little jealous. Don't blame me, i'm a girl. We get jealous pretty mutch. "Oh" was all i could bring out. I layed down again in my bed. This was a pretty weird day. I closed my eyes and tried to let go the fact that he would never like me that way. An hour later i was asleep. With Austin on my mind. Never leaving my thoughts.

**Hope you liked it! See you tomorrow for another chapter! 3**


	13. Chapter 13 You Confuse Me

**This is chapter 13! My story is going great thanks to you! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 13 You Confuse Me_

* * *

_Dream_

_We sat in my garden,_

_surrounded by flowers. I layed in his arms with my head on his chest. He looked down at me and smiled. "Ally, i... think i love you." he said. I leaned in and kissed him soft on the lips. "I love you too." i whispered staring at him. _

_End of dream_

I opened my eyes to see Austin smirking at me. I turned into a bright shade of red. "W-what?" i stuttered nervous. "You talk in your sleep you know." he grinned. I was so embarrassed. "D-do i?" "Yeah, i didn't know you loved me that mutch Ally. " he said with that priceless smirk again. I burried my face in the blanket. He only laughed. "Stop laughing!" i say nagging. "Its alright Ally!" he said hugging me tight and giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. "It is kinda cute" he said smiling.

"Stop it!" i yelled while hitting him on the chest. "What?" Austin asked confused. "Pretending to like me, that is not funny" "I don't pretend i like you Ally, i like you, just not in that way." My heart broke, why did he make me so cofused and then broke my heart. "Ok" was the only thing i said. Trying not to let the tears come out. I turned around and walked away. "I'm going to watch tv" i mumbeled. "Are you ok?" he asked worried.

I turned around to face him with my teary eyes. "I'm totally fine."i said. There rolled a tear over my face. He maked me cry alot these days with him. I sat down on the couch. Austin suddenly sat next to me. I shove away from him as far as possible. He looked cofused but didn't say anything. I saw that he moved closer to me while watching tv. And everytime he came closer breathing became harder. His hand touched mine and i looked shocked at him. He looked shy. He stroked my hand a couple of times what sended shivers up my spine. Why was he doing this.

Suddenly he let go of my hand and he threw his arms around me and hugged me gentle. His hand stroked my hair and back. I whimpered in confusement. eventually i wHe as crying in his arms. I didn't know why anymore. It were like 1000 reasons. Why some people hated me so mutch. Why Austin did this and who was that texter from 3 days ago. "Ally..." he said sushing. "Yeah?" i said sobbing. He looked at me and gave me a peck on my lips.

**This was the chapter everyone, see you all tomorrow :) byeezz xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14 Boys From Mars

**Sorry i update this late. I was to the cinema with my dad. 'now you see me' great movie btw! So, i hope you like this really short chapter. But it is fucking late and i promised i would update. So xoxo**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

* * *

_Chapter 14 Boys From Mars_

My cheeks were hot. "For being such a good friend" he whispered still staring at me. Friends could kiss each other on the lips right? Should i take this the wrong way, i mean, just 2 minutes ago he said he didn't like me in that way. He just knew exactly how to play me. "You're red Ally" Austin said smiling. "Did i do that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shooked my head. "No..." i said lying bad. "Ok, so if i do this it doesn't matter?" he asked while coming closer and kissing my cheek.

I swallowed. I shook my head again. He played me and he loved it. I saw it in his eyes. "So i can do this?" he whispered while coming closer to my lips. Brushing lightly teasing me. "It doesn't make you nervous at all." he said. Looking me straight in the eyes. He cupped my cheeks and kissed both of my cheeks that maked me shiver. "I love to tease you" he whispered. I closed my eyes. Concetration on something else trying hard to not let him control me. "Stop it" i breathed. He let go of me and looked at me. "Ok" he said. "I...umm wanted to say that when i spoke to my girlfriend today i broke up with her..." he said. "And i want to do something.

Just to make shure what i feel is real." with that his lips smashed to mine. I kissed back slowly. It was full of love and passion. It was the best feeling i ever had. He slowly pulled away. "I knew it" he whispered to himself. "What?" "That i'm starting to like you too." he said. "Am i so a good kisser?" i joked. "Yes, yes you are" he said. Boys, they could be like so confused. They really came from mars i mean. He didn't like me, then he broke up with his girlfriend, then he kissed me, and now he liked me. Not that i didn;t like it.

**See you tomorrow! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 Mario Cart

**Here is the next chapter everyone, thank you all so mutch for the sweet comments! 3**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 15 Mario Cart_

* * *

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, but desided to do something. Austin and i started to play a childisch game: mario cart. "I'm so going to beat you!" i yelled at him. "Yeah? Since when girls can drive?" he laughed hard. "Ow you didn't just said that!" i said pointing a finger at him. He nodded proud. "I think i just said that yeah." he said. "I'm going to prove you that girls can drive, and if you win..." "I take you on a date and i decide where, and if you win you decide where the date will be, deal?" he asked. "Deal." i yelled, shaking his hand.

I focused on the tv with the steering wheel in my hands. I almost won. Austin put his arm around my waist so I lost my concentration. I fell of the road into the cliff "That is cheating Austin!" I whined. "What did i do?" he asked hypocritical. "You..You!" "What Do You Mean? Do I make you nervous? "he asked with a wink. I sighted. O boy, he was cocky. I slapped his arm playfully. "That was really not cool!" i said. "O, so i don't get a hug?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist his cuteness. "Sure" i said. Hugging him tight. "You smell, smell like strawberries." Austin whispered in my hair. "That is my conditioner i think" i said smiling at his comment.

We let go of each other . "I have been thinkin' about stuff." Austin said. "Like what?" i asked. "Well... My concert is in 4 days, and then i need to leave for the next citys. My tour is just started. I don't see you for like...6 months." i looked at the ground. I didn't think of that. "Well... i... I really don't know. Maybe i just need to miss you for 6 months." i said getting sad. "Maybe" "But what if you meet a girl on tour and fall in love?" i asked with tears in my eyes. "I already did" he said smiling at me. I layed down on his chest. Yeah, he was right, he was on tour and falled in love with me. That maked me smile a little. Just a little.

**Well, see you next time then :) (tomorrow!) xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 You Can Let Go Now

**I love you all so mutch! This is the next chapter for you guys, hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 16 You Can Let Go Now_

* * *

that day i worried the whole time about tour. Maybe because Austin was leaving, maybe becuase i wouldn't see him for 6 months, maybe i was scared that i would fall in love with some hot chick. And with my insecure self i scared all my boyfriends away. Well, 2. Not mutch i knew that. I was counting the days till Austin would go.

My eyes opened, 3 days till the tour. I woke up from a voice in the bathroom.

**I'll be your entertainer**  
**I'm putting on a show**  
**I'm gonna levitate ya**  
**Leave you wa-wa-wanting more**

**I see you fascinated**  
**I've got you hypnotized**  
**White gloves with your dream up**  
**A fantasy before your eyes**

**Step right up on the stage**  
**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**  
**Pick a card and guess it girl**  
**Here's a lesson girl**  
**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3, I disappear**  
**Coming right back**  
**So stay right here**  
**Ain't no second guessing girl**  
**I'm impressing girl**  
**But I'm just an illusion**

**Oh, Uh, Listen**  
**I ain't no fake Houdini**  
**I put a spell on you**  
**I'm something like a genie**  
**Girl I make your wish come true**

**And now our time is running**  
**With every grain of sand**  
**So here's the grand finale**  
**Watch me do my sleight of hand**

**Step right up on the stage**  
**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**  
**Pick a card and guess it girl**  
**Here's a lesson girl**  
**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3, I disappear**  
**Coming right back**  
**So stay right here (Oh, yeah)**  
**Ain't no second guessing girl**  
**I'm impressing girl**  
**But I'm just an illusion**

**Somewhere in a dream**  
**We'll meet again my baby**  
**And I promise that I won't disappear**  
**I'll be right here**  
**And I won't be, won't be, won't be**  
**Just an illusion**  
**Yeah baby**

**Step right up on the stage**  
**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**  
**Pick a card and guess it girl**  
**Here's a lesson girl**  
**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3 I disappear**  
**Comin' right back**  
**So stay right here**  
**Ain't no second guessing girl**  
**I'm impressing girl**  
**But I'm just an illusion**

**Step right up**  
**On the stage**  
**Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)**  
**Pick a card and guess it girl**  
**Here's a lesson girl**  
**It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3 I disappear**  
**Comin' right back**  
**So stay right here**  
**Ain't no second guessing girl**  
**I'm impressing girl**  
**But I'm just an illusion**

I leaned against the door while listening to his angelic voice. Suddenly the door opended and i fell to the ground. Austin started to laugh really hard. "Hahaha Ally what were you doing?" he asked. "I was listening to your voice silly" I said trying to act so natural as possible.

He smiled at me. "So, what did you think of my new song. You are the first one who heared it." i smiled. "I think it was a great song Austin. really catchy. " Then i looked at Austins body. He had no shirt on. "A-austin? Why are you shirtless?" i asked nervous. He grinned. "I just love your reaction" he winked. "O shut up and put a shirt on, otherwise you catch a cold" "I can hug you, you are hot" he winked again. Such a flirt. I opened my arms for him. "Come here big boy" i say in a baby voice. He hugged me and didn't let go of me. "Austin, you can let go now you know" i say smiling. "I know" he whispered. "But i don't want to"

**More tomorrow! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Are You Kidding?

**Here is another chapter! It took me really long, but it is still short. I like this story more and more and you give me more motivation to write to the end. So thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and it makes me sad :(**

_Chapter 17 Are You Joking?_

* * *

"But you need to if you want pancakes" i smirked. I let go of me quickly and looked at me with twinkly eyes.

"PAN-CAKES!" he screamed while running to the livingroom with speed. I stood there laughing till Austin yelled: "Ally! Come here! I want pancakes!" i runned still laughing to Austin. He had set everything to make pancakes. He layed down on the couch. I looked at him confused.

"Are you going to help me or what?" i asked raising an eyebrow. "No, i don't think so. I think i'm going to watch how you make me pancakes." with that he stared at me the whole time. It took me about 10 minutes to make those pancakes. There were 6 for Austin and 2 for me. "READY!" i screamed to Austin who stood up and ran to me. He took the plate with pancakes and carried it to the couch.

"Take the sirup!" he cried. I took the sirup and walked to the already eating Austin. "You couldn't wait for me could you?" i asked. "Nope, sorry" he giggled. I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness. I ate my 2 pancakes and watched Austin eating his. Pancakes shove into his mouth. A black hole if i said so. I turned to me once in a while when he saw that i was staring. He smiled sweet at me and sat next to me on the couch. His arm around me. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Sometimes, i wish that there was something like forever" i mumbled. "Me too." he said. He kissed my head and layed back too. It was silence. a peacefull cilence. Just loving this moment. I soon fell asleep in his arms. Waking up a few times and glance at my boyfriend. Then relaxing in his arm again and falling asleep. When i woke up Austin was gone. I found a note on the table. "I'm in the mall to buy some stuff, will be back at 7 ;)" i smiled and put the note back. What could i do today? Suddenly i knew. One word: Trish: I took my phone and called Trish.

"Hey Ally Whatsup?" she asked. "I..Uhm.. What i'm going to say now is a secret. Dont tell anybody" i say serious. "Ok!" she cried. "Just tell me!" I sighted. "Ok... Well... Austin Moon is my babysitter, and my boyfriend." i say. She laughed. "Ok, and now serious, what is the secret!" i giggled. "That was the secret! My boyfriend is Austin Moon!" i heared someone scream and suddenly the bell rings. I opened the door to see Trish on my doorstep. "Hey Ally"

**See you later! **


	18. Chapter 18 Trish Is Freaking Out

**Here is chapter 18. I try to make this one longer. But it can't happen everyday, i'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything like Austin and Ally**

_Chapter 18 Trish Is Freaking Out_

* * *

"How long have you been standing there?" i asked scared to dead because of Trish. "Well, i was home till you called me. When i heard your secret i jumped into my brothers car and drived as fast as i could to you. "she says simply. "You have no driver's license?" I asked surprised. "I know, i know. But I learned it from my parents in case of emergencies. This seems an emergency to me " I nodded. "But tell me everything! Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?! " She ran my house inside and started to jump on the couch. "This is huge!" she cried happy. she looked around the room. "Where is he btw?" she asked. They jumped from the sofa and pulled me to the living room in my arm. "he is to the mall." I said.

"Perfect!" Trish screams. "We are going to shop too, we are buying you new clothes! Austin would love it! "without that I said anything she dragged me in the car." emergency 2 "she said. We went to the city and stopped at many store. She pointed a lot of dresses. Which I found much to expose. I wasn't a slut. After hours looking around in the shops I saw a perfect dress. It was a half-long dress. Light purple. Strapless. With a white plain belt under my breasts. I looked in the mirror in the fitting room. It was a beautiful dress. At home I had purple Ballet flats that would go perfectly with this. "Show me!" I heard Trish. I walked out carefully. Trish looked at me with wide eyes. "Girl! You look flawless! "i smiled. I looked really good in this dress. And i did not say that about myself very often. I paid and we walked together out of the shop,

"Dress is done! Now we are going to the hair salon. "she said with a smirk. "Hair? No! Please Trish! You know how much I hate the hair shop! "i whined "Ally, sorry, I'm going to be honest with you. You have to long hair, it looks dead. It is necessary. "with that she dragged me to the hair salon I was sitting in a Chair. Nervous. There was a woman. "Sit down" she said. She pointed to the Chair. I sat down. "What do you want?" she asked. "I want-" i was cut or by Trish. "Ally, i got this, she wants curls till her chest. and caramel tips. " I didn't have time to say anything. Trish kept talking. I closed my eyes. Afraid to to see the result. "Ready" I heard the woman say. Gently I opened my eyes. I loved my new hair! It was more beautiful than I thought. I squealed with joy and paid the woman. We drived home. "Thank you Trish, I love this dress and my hair is great!" i squeaked. "I know, because i''m Trish, i'm just the best" she said while winking at me.

"Ok ok, and Austin will be home soon. take it easy if he is here ok? "she nodded understanding. "Good" i said. We sat on the couch watching a marathon of Vampire Diaries. I heard someone come into the house. I looked at Trish who looked at me with shocked eyes. I stood up and walked over to Austin. "Austin, my friend Trish is here, she is a fan" i whispered in his ear when i hugged him. He nodded. He walked over to Trish. "Hey, i guess you are Trish?" he asked. "I-i.. Uhmm I.. Yes "she said. He laughed. "That was also my first reaction when I saw him." I said to Trish. Trish laughed nervously at me. "I think we can be good friends." he said. Trish suddenly began to scream. That was when I stopped her. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her out of the room while I said to Austin: "This is getting enough fun for today" I asked her to leave. "I'll call you!" I shouted at Trish. Trish waved back. I closed the door and sighed deeply. "Sorry for Trish" I laughed. "Doesn't matter. I love my fans, "he said smiling. I walked over to him and jumped into his arms. "BTW, you look hot with your new haircut" he said. I blushed. "Thank you" i whispered. I pecked his lips. "How was the mall?" i asked him. "Great, i have something for you"

"Really?" i asked surprised. He pulled out a necklace out of his pocket. "This one's for you" he said. I picked up the necklace and looked what was about on the heart. "Austins Girl" it said. "Awww" i said. I hugged him tight. "Thanks" i turned around so that Austin could put the necklace on. I looked at Austin that stared me sweetly. He was really the best.

**Ok, maybe still short. But it took really 1 hour to make this chapter. see you tomorrow! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19 Moms Back

**My mom said i looked tired so i need to go to bed early. This will be short, again. But i'm hollands and my english is bad so it is hard for me.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally**

_Chapter 19 Moms Back_

* * *

The days went fast, too fast. Before I knew it was the Austins last day. Austin would go away today to prepare for his concert. The last days were the best days of my life with him. Tomorrow was his concert and I got a V.I.P pas. What a sweetie. A room next to me Austin packed his suidcase. I was lying on my moms bed. I stared at the ceiling.  
After half an hour I heard knocking on the door. Austin looked at mewith all his bags and his coat on. I got up and hugged him and he almost lost his balance. he laughed.

"Ally, I'll see you tomorrow". I smiled.

"To long, just to long" i whispered. I let him go. I walked with him to the front door. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and saw how he stepped into the limo. I waved at him. When I was sure he was gone I closed the door. Where I stood for a couple of minutes.

I barely slept that night. I was often awake by nightmares about Austin. That he was dead, that he cheated on me. That he didn't love me. I woke up and saw that mom was home. I runned to the living room and hugged her tight.  
"Mom! So much has happened! "i said.

"Tell me" she said. "This sounds weird. But the babysitter was Austin Moon MOM. And he is my boyfriend now "she let go of me.

"He is your what?" she asked surprised.

"Boyfriend" i repeated.

"I'm so happy sweetie!" I laughed.

"And I have a V.I.P pass for his concert!" I squeaked.

Suddenly she looked at me seriously. "Ally, he goes on tour. You know that. "she said. I nodded. "And I'm very afraid MOM," I said with watery eyes. She hugged me again. "I understand your Ally. I get you..."

**Very short, but i need to go to sleep :( Will update tomorrow! **


	20. Chapter 20 Concert Time

**I had a lot of problems with my computer. Just when i finished my chapter my computer started to do weird. The whole chapter was gone, now it is really late and i'm tired. But i try to make the best. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

_Chapter 20 Concert Time_

* * *

"Thank you mom, I love you," I said.

"I love you too, but I'm going to unpack my bags. Bye sweetie "

she letted go of me and walked up with her suitcases. I ran upstairs and decided to prepare me for the concert. I put on my purple dress with matching Ballet pumps. I did my brown eye shadow on with mascara including eyeliner. I curled my hair something more. I glanced at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. I was not perfect. But Austin treated me as if I was perfect. Austin was so sweet. I had such a luck. When I was done I ate a quick sandwich and went I sit behind my computer. I opened the laptop and looked at the tweets of Austin.  
"Hey guys! Hope to see you at my concert "

" excited for the concert "

" doing voice exercises for the concert "

Suddenly a lot my eye fall on his next tweet and my eyes grew wide.  
"Almost seeing my girlfriend AllyPicklelover I love you babe!" I got after that tweet lots of new followers, also I got some angry fans. Austin saw it apparently.  
"Stop molesting my girlfriend please, i love her! thanks;) "I melted.

That was so very sweet. I smiled. I stared a while to mijjn laptop to my thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I ran quickly to the door and saw that it was Trish.

"Hey hottie!" she greeted. She wore a beautiful red dress.

"I could say the same about you girl!" i screamed happy.

Our hug was interrupted by a loud sound. I looked back and saw Trish her brother waving at us

"My brother will take us to the concert. Mom found out that I had driven in his car and was very angry. I may still go to the concert. "I nodded.

"Ok, come, i want to go to the concert to see my boyfriend" i said giggeling.

"I love to say ' boyfriend '" i said smiling.

"I know, i know Ally, you love him bla bla bla ... Lets go before we are to late "

she grabbed my arm and dragged me in the car. The whole ride we talked about our favorite songs. I loved most of all doubletake, heart beat and steal your heart. I loved that songs so mutch. We arrived at the concert and we waved at her brother.

"Where should we give the tickets?" Trish asked.

I pointed to a large wide man in the distance that took people's tickets. We ran there excited.

"Tickets please" he said in a rude tone.

I took out the cards. I gave him the ticket and the gate opened. I proudly walked inside and Trish.

"Where's Austin?" was the first thing i asked. I searched around me until I Austin saw on stage. He was the guitar to the tuning. I waved to him but he could not understand me by screams from all his fans. There were 100,000 girls, no boys. I was a bit jealous. But I had something no one had of all those girls, I had Austin.

After 10 minutes began to play the intro of Doubletake. There were flashes of light and Austin jumped on stage. He was greeted by 100,000 screaming fans including me.

**Flip the switch  
Turn on the lightning  
Get it right  
Show em how its done  
Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know  
You got em number one**

the music stopped and Austin picked up the microphone in his hand. "Hi everyone! I'm so glad you guys are here! Enjoy the concert! I will start the concert for a special someone in the audience. Ally, this one's for you " my heart started to beat faster when he said my name.

**Listen  
You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes  
Oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knockin them over  
And all the fools got diamond rings just waiting for you  
And I can fool myself but we both know it's true**

Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do  
You're looking like a queen  
Walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees  
Afraid we're losing balance  
What do I have to do  
To be the latest choice

Oh  
Oh yeah

You're lips got me  
Wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame  
Pick up lines

Oh

Something is takin over  
You got my heart set on a  
Roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around  
You got your leash  
On me too  
I Wish that I could fool myself but we both know it's true  
**[ Lyrics from: . ]****  
Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do  
You're looking like a queen  
Walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees  
Afraid we're losing**

What do I have to do ooo

See I will fly you to paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oo do beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cause it'll never shine as bright as you

When you walk into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do  
What do I have to do

Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby Look around you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do  
You're looking like a queen  
Walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees  
Afraid we're losing balance  
What do I have to do ooo  
To be the latest choice

Ooo 

"Ally, i hope you enjoyed the song i have written about you, i will see you after the concert, i have a surprise for you" with that he continued the concert. I stared at him dreamly the whole time. What was the surprise. I wanted to know. He sung many songs. Say you'll stay, Heart beat, Heard it on the radio, Steal your heart, Illusion. The concert was over, the crowd disappeared. I ran to the stage to Austin. He smiled at me. He gave me a hug and kissed me gently on the lips. I blushed. "It was great Austin" i said. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. I have another thing, a surprise. Would you like to know? "he asked playfully. "Yes!" I screamed. "Sorry" i said laughing. "Its ok. So the surprise is. ... You can go with me on tour!" he said happy.

* * *

**A little longer than normal. See you tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21 Hurry!

**This is almost the last chapter. I think it is almost complete. Sorry guys. Ok, so i will make a new story. It will be called "It all started with a tweet." in the last chapter i will give the summary. So, hope you will like this chapter xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else**

_Chapter 21 Hurry!_

* * *

My mouth fell open with shock. A few seconds later my eyes were watery and I cuddled Austin.

"Seriously?" I asked between sobs.

"Yes, we need have about 3 hours to go. So then you will have to deal with your stuff quickly. "he said.

I let him go. "You can get me at home with my stuff?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thank you Austin," I said.

I kissed his cheek and ran to Trish. "Trish! Trish! "she jumped in the air of shock and turned around.

"Ally, whatsupp"she asked concerned.

"I can go with him on tour, can you bring me home?" I rambled on.

"Ally, calm down, i will text my brother"

"Thanks" i said out of breath.

After a few minutes i was home. When we were at my house I threw the door open.

"Thank you!" I screamed without looking back. I ran into the House and saw that mom was sitting at the table behind her pc with a cup of tea. "MOM?" I asked when I caught up the room.

"Yes sweetie?" she looked up at me.

"Can I along with Austin on tour? It is 3 months. "her eyes got big.

"Alicia! You are 15 you-"I cut her or" Almost 16 "" Almost 16, alright. But on tour, you have school " We could fix that MOM, Austin babysitted a week on me. See it like he is babysitting me for 3 months. " My mom started to laugh.

"That's a weird thoughts" she said.

"Yeah, ok. But trust me mom. This is like my dream! Please! Please! Please! "i said with puppyeyes. I saw that my mother was not yet convinced. "MOM, his manager Dez is 23, which can also fit on me anyway, I've certainly 2 adults with me not to mention the cameraman who films, the songwriter, the Assistant the-" cutted me or mom.

"Ok, Ok i understand, there will be alot of adults. But promise me one thing "she said looking seriously at me. "Ok" i said. "Do not get pregnant" "MOM!" i whined. "What? I don't know what you two are going to do in 2 months. " "So i can go?" I asked hopefully. "Yes"

Honey ..." she asked when I walked away. "No time mom, Austin is there in less than 3 hours. " "Alicia" I turned around. "What?" I asked. "I love you" she said. "I you too " then I ran upstairs and I slammed all the clothes in my bag, I collected my makeup and all the things I would need. I walked down with 3 whole heavy suitcases. I heard the Bell. opened the door. "Hello Austin, nice to see you again" I heard her say. "Hey Penny" he said. "Pay close attention to my little girl please" "of course, I love your daughter. I will protect her. "awww. I ran down gently but almost stumbled down the stairs. "Hey, uhmm," I said laughing nervous. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes," I said.

**see you all tomorrow! xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22 I Do Need A Babysitter

**So, i want to thank you all for you support. This will be the last chapter, thank you so mutch for everything. My story has 30.000 views! OMG! Ok, so there will be a new story. 'It all started with a tweet' **

**Summary: Ally was like all the other Austin Moon fans. She listened to his music, had posters of him in her room, going to his concerts, tweeting him. He never He never reacted on the tweets. Until today... When everything changed.**

**I hope you will read that story, O, and read my other story that is complete 'Nobody understands'. So enjoy the last chapter of: 'I don't need a babysitter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything of this chapter.**

_Chapter 22 I Do Need A Babysitter_

* * *

__I gave my mother a kiss on her cheek and grabbed Austins hand. The tour bus stood in front of me. Mom helped me with dragging my bags while Austin brought me inside.

"This is it. Ok. Here are four beds. You have my songwriter Rocky and my cameraman/filmmaker Dez. Guys, this is Ally, my girlfriend "I giggled. "Hey," I said shy. I shook their hand.

"Ok. We have here a tv connected with PlayStation, built-in piano in the wall and a decent toilet "he laughed.

"Where's my koala!" Dez screamed in panic. I looked at him surprised.

"He is a little ... What do you call that "I made his sentence.

"Weird?"

"Yep"

"But believe me, he is really fun to be around" I heard the trunk close.

"I think your mother has stored the suitcases."

"I'm going to say goodbye," I said. I left Austin to gently and walked out. I walked to the back of the car and saw my mother with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss my baby." she whispered. I immediately ran in her arms. I whispered

"I'm going to miss you mom. I'll call you every day. " My eyes became too watery.

"Sweetheart, your dream will come true" she said. I smiled through my tears.

"Yes, I know. This is too good to be true "I heard honking.

"Go Ally, your boyfriend is waiting for you." I looked at her surprised.

"Wait? You just called me Ally? "I asked.

"You're old enough to Ally to be called I guess." she said smiling.

"You're going on tour with a superstar, for 3 months, without school. I call you Ally Yes "

" thank you, "I said before I slow the bus caught up. As if I doubted. But guess what, I doubted not. I would miss my mother very much. But this would do me good. I looked up to see Austin staring at me sweetly.

"Come Alls" he said while opening his arms inviding me for a hug. I accepted it.

"Thank you" he said. I opened my eyes.

"For what?" I asked quietly.

"You learned me to believe in love." he whispered softly. THen he kissed my lips softly. When we pulled away i said smiling

**"I do need a babysitter"**

**Thank you all for reading my story. I loved writing it every day for you. I hope you will read my next story. It was a happy ending. Ally was a fan of Austin Moon, he was her babysitter, they falled in love, the had fun, they will go on tour together. The end. Happy right? I want to now what you all thought of my story. I hope you didn't hate it, well, you don't have to like it right? But i love to write story's for the one that like my stories. So my next story will start in 2 days. Bye! And again: thank you! 3 **


End file.
